totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Śledczy na tropie, winni uciekają
W swoim salonie siedziała Tori. Obok niej stał Hank przebrany już w strój ,żeby zacząć gotowanie. Po pokoju krążył zdenerwowany Aikko. Aikko: Wiesz po co tutaj jestem. Tori: Wiem niestety. Wbił w nią wrogie spojrzenie. '' '''Aikko:' Co ty babo wyprawiasz! Odtruwasz mi ludzi w programie. Wiesz ile pozwów dostałem od obrońców prawa ludzi! Chociaż oglądalność w wśród samobójców wzrosła nieznacznie. Tori: Ale już jest wszystko ok. Bo jest prawda? Uderzył w stół. Prowadząca aż się wystraszyła i wbiła paznokcie w fotel. Aikko: Nie wiem jak, ale musisz odnaleźć truciciela. Nie dopilnowałaś ich, więc to twoje zadanie na dziś. A dziewczyna mimo wszystko wróci do gry. Tori: Dobrze... Próbowała wyszarpać rękę z fotela, ale nie mogła. Pomógł jej Hank. Aikko: Ja już idę, ale zapamiętaj. Masz oszukać sprawcę. Wyszedł z domku i od razu wsiadł do swojej łodzi i odpłynął. Tori: Znajdę ty padalcu. I mam jeszcze coś co sprawi, że będzie to dla mnie zysk. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Zmęczeni i zaniepokojeni rozmawiali na temat ostatniej eliminacji. '''Georgia: Jestem taka szczęśliwa i zarazem nie. Wyciągnęła nogi i poprawiła aparat na zębach. Davis: Załatwiłaś ją jakoś czy jak? Georgia: Uwierzysz ! Ona sama porzuciła grę. Gorzej z drugą, ale kto się nią przejmuje. Davis: A to dobre. Porzuciły załogę bez powodu. Na jednym z łóżek siedział Noel układając kary i przysłuchując się. Jednak nie mógł zostać obojętny ich słowom. Noel : Ale to wam sprawia przyjemność. No i słusznie. Nie ma za kim tęsknić. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Zostaliście wy i was też się pozbędę. Albo może sojusz przeciwko dziwaczce ? '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Psuła mi trochę interes. No ale teraz będę mógł się nim zająć. Jak i innymi sprawami. Noel:'A co o tym myślisz Ari? ''Spojrzał na nią zakochanym wzrokiem co zdegustowało Davisa i Georgię. 'Ari:'Oh jak mi smutno! Skacze na drugie łóżko. 'Ari:'Oh jak mi niedobrze! Skacze i wiesza się na lampie. 'Ari:'Jak zwierzęta wytrzymują gdy zdrapie się z nich skórę kociaczka i króliczka! Zrobili na nią wielkie oczy. '''David: Pojęcia nie mam ale jeśli mi tkniesz moje ubrania to .. Przerwał widząc Nikitę, która pukała w szybę prosząc go o spotkanie w cztery oczy, na które oczywiście był zadowolony. Davis: Powodzenia frajerzy. Georgia: Wypchaj się! Wybiegł z pokoju pośpiesznie. Ari: Dlaczego kociako-wróżko-balonowe istoty spotyka takie zło! Georgia:'''Rozumiesz coś z jej bełkotu? '''Noe: Tylko to że mnie kocha. Uderzyła go pięścią w oko i wyskoczyła przez okno roztrzaskując szkło. Noel: Co za sierpowy . Georgia: No zobacz. Nawet nie jesteście razem a już cię bije. Noel: To przeznaczenie. Burknęła coś pod nosem i zanurzyła się w czytaniu jakieś książki. Za domkiem Szopów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Dziewczyna przyprowadziła go na tyły domku swojej drużyny. Nikita: Nie daje mi to spokoju! Zatrzymali się i usiadła. Davis trochę ją zaskoczył. Nikita:'Wyjaśnij mi! '''Davis:'Od czego mam zacząć. Uderzyła go w policzek. 'Nikita : '''Najlepiej od początku . '''Davis:'Uspokój się... nie pamiętasz bo nabawiłaś się amnezji. Dziewczynę zszokowało. Oparła się twardo na siedzeniu. '''Davis: Wtedy po wypadku pomagałem ci w kuracji. Zmusili mnie, żebym odpracował karę w szpitalu. Nikita: Karę? Davis: Ta.. Wyzywanie psów na posterunku i pomazanie munduru farbą to był zły pomysł. Płakała i i skuliła się. Objęła ręką obie nogi i słuchała chłopaka. Davis: Pomagałem na wszystkie sposoby. Byłaś wtedy smutną dziewczyna. Zatraciłaś się. Wolałaś przebywać w samotności i postanowiłem ciebie wyrwać z tego. Przebywanie ze mną sprawiło, że stałaś się nieco pyskata. Spojrzał na nią i westchnął. Davis : 'Liczyłem zawsze na coś więcej ale... ''Chciał złapać ją za rękę i pocieszy , ale ta zabrała ją i schowała. '''Nikita: Byłam słaba.. dlatego.. To nie powód, żeby mnie wykorzystywać! Davis: Ja nie mógłbym... Nikita: Davis.. zachowujesz się pyskato i jak ostatni drań. Nie mogę tobie ufać... Wstała i otarła ostania łzę. Davis: Proszę można... Nikita: Dziękuję, że prawdę powiedziałeś. Ale jest coś co zmusiło mnie do zmiany. Chcę poznać samą siebie i wolę bez twojej pomocy to zrobić. Zaczęła iść w kierunku swojego domku zostawiając go samego . Ze złości chłopak kopnął w deski domku . Davis: Eh co się szmatą będę przejmował Chciał iść, ale się przewrócił a jego noga utknęła tam. Davis:'Co jeszcze! ''Lecący ptak zrobił na niego białą plamę na głowie. 'Davis:'Kur***! Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png W domku trwały twarde rozmowy na temat ostatniego zadania. '''Marcus: Nikita wydawała się ostatnio słaba. Cassie: A ty leciałeś jej pomóc jako pierwszy hmm? Marcus:'Czy coś niezwykłego to jest. ''Usiadł i zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. '''Cassie: Tak. Bo ty zawsze... Marcus&Cassie …robisz coś podejrzanego. Cassie: Nie mów kiedy ja mówię! Zdenerwowała rzuciła w niego grzebieniem, ale się schylił. Richard:'''Przestań bo znowu trzeba będzie umacniać ściany. '''Cassie: Wiecie co ja idę zanim coś powiem nie tak! Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Nagle stracił równowagę Richard i spadł z łóżka na dół i zniszczył swoją komórkę. Richard: Moja... Wstał i zobaczył jej resztki. Richard:'Moja komórka… '''John:'Pomogę ci. Wstał i podszedł pomóc zbierać części. '''John: Czym ją wkurzyłeś w ogóle? Marcus:'Już wystarcza obecność sama. '''Richard:'A właściwie to co się stało tamtej dziewczynie, Cilii? Wyciągnął w końcu koszulę i założył. '''Marcus: Sam jestem zdziwiony i ona wciąż mnie oskarża o to jakby to moja wina była . Skakałem jak reszta. Richard: Spokojnie, tylko się chciałem dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. A i dzięki za ratunek. Marcus: Spoko. No chłopaki, ja muszę iść coś wyjaśnić jej... Wyszedł pośpiesznie za dziewczyną. John:'''Wiesz, że nie powinieneś mu ufać. '''Richard: Czy ja wiem. Jest w porządku wobec mnie. John: No ale. Eh... Oddał mu części które zebrał. John: Wiem co on wyczyniał i nie ufam zbytnio mu. Richard: Spokojnie na pewno nie jest zły. Ale na razie. Wstał z podłogi. Richard: Muszę iść opłakać moją komórkę. John: Ja też się trochę przejdę. Zobaczę co z Nikitą. Tak nagle dzisiaj wybiegła. Oboje wyszli zamykając drzwi, które od razu spadły na podłogę. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Lubię go i mamy sojusz. Nie chcę, żeby poczuł się rozczarowany nim . Marcus bywa bardzo podły. No i Cassie dlatego się dziwnie zachowuje. Trochę brakuje mu poczucia dobra i zła. Jej... jak się nie jest niewolnikiem to można myśleć! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wiem co robię. Nie lubię być pouczany poza tym moja komórka! Las blisko Domków Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Nikita po tragicznym spotkaniu siedziała sobie i słuchała odgłosów natury. Przechodząca Cassie zauważyła ją i postanowiła podbiec. Nikita: O hej... Cassie: Hej... co się stało? Zauważyła, że była roztrzęsiona. Nikita: Właśnie się dowiedziałam że byłam tylko marionetką. Cassie: To nie twoja wina. Nikita: Z tego wychodzi, że moja. Cassie: Nie smuć się. Chciała ją przytulić a ta się nie dała. Nikita:'A od kiedy cię to obchodzi.. Ciągle tylko za Marcusem latasz jak mucha przy dupie krowy. ''Dziewczyna bardzo się wkurzyła. '''Cassie: Jak możesz tak mówić! jesteś, po prostu... idiotk.. Nikita: Wypad do swojego. Cassie:'''A żebyś wiedziała to lepsze niż siedzenie z tobą. Idę sobie pismo o modzie poczytać. '''Nikita: Proszę , ja cię tutaj nie chce! Cassie wstała wściekła i poszła sobie. John zauważył ich kłótnię i podbiegł do Nikity . John: Czy wy się pokłóciłyście się? Proszę weż. Grzebie w kieszeni i siada obok niej . Znajduje chusteczkę i ociera jej łzy. Nikita: Dziękuję. tylko ty jesteś ze mną naprawdę szczery. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. John: Nigdy nie chciałem cię oglądać w takim stanie. Nigdy nie chciałbym. Nikita: Przepraszam za to, ale nigdy nie chciałam od nikogo pomocy. John: Spokojnie ja sam niewiele mogę, ale razem uda nam się. ty odnajdziesz prawdziwą siebie, a ja odnajdę swoje prawdziwe szczęście w życiu. Zbliżyli się do siebie i pocałowali czule, ale jednak przez chwilę. Opromieniło ich wschodzące słońce. Nikita: Chciałabym, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Przytulili się i długo nie przestawali. Plac Po południu jak to w zwyczaju Tori wezwała wszystkich na plac. Obie drużyny stały w swoich grupkach. Nikita nie mogła patrzeć na Davisa i wtulała się w Johna który był lekko zakłopotany tą sytuacją. Ari śliniła się na widok Richarda. Richard opłakiwał komórkę. Cassie ciągle obserwowała co robi Marcus. Georgia i Noel ciągle wymieniali między sobą groźne spojrzenia. '' '''Tori:' Witam was wszyskich zawodnicy. Byli ciągle zajęci sobą. Tori: Halo? Wyjęła swój niezawodny klakson i wszyscy opamiętali się. Georgia: Co to za wrzaski. Tori: No teraz słyszycie. Richard:'''To i tak jest smutny dzień. '''Tori: Ale ja tak nie sądzę Richardzie. Ari od razu zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Ari: Richardzie? Grrr... Davis:'''Jasne teraz jest psem. ''Wskoczyła na niego gryząc go w ramię . '' '''Davis: Zdejmijcie ją! Nikita: Niech zostanie tam gdzie jest. Tori: No nie ważne. a wracając dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wyjątkowo specjalne. Spojrzała jak Ari rozdziera i gryzie Davisa. Tori: Możecie trochę ciszej? Ari: Już skończyłam. Davis nie mógł się ruszyć , a Noel i Georgia cofnęli się o krok do tyłu. Marcus: Szkoda, że mój tak nie umie. Cassie: Nie wyspecjalizowałeś go w mordowaniu? Marcus: Mój urok działa jak na ciebie jak magnez na gwoździe. Chciała go uderzyć , ale on ją powstrzymał. Marcus: I chcesz mnie nawet za rękę potrzymać. Szybko ją zabrała i ocierała. Tori: Skoro skończyliście idziemy na wasze nadanie, które odbędzie się niestety w moim domku. Zalecenie producenta który jest bardzo. Nagle zadzwonił jej telefon. Odebrała go. Tori:'Tak? No pewnie. ''Kiwnęła jeszcze parę razy głową . Zaciekawiło ich to co jej powiedział. '''Tori: No dobrze. I nie chciałam powiedzieć nic złego. Wyłączyła go i schowała do kieszeni . '' '''Tori:' Mam was już teraz poinformować, że Cilia czuje się lepiej i niedługo wróci ponownie do gry. Ari jak wszystkie Szopy się ucieszyły. Tori:'''No to co nie ma co marnować czas, idziemy. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): No fakt nie cieszyłam się zewnętrznie . Ale w sumie załuzyła trochę na to . Ale nie ma co liczyć na wygraną . Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): ''' W końcu udało mi się. Znam prawdę i teraz wiem co zrobić. Wygram to show i dzięki pomocy Johna będę szczęśliwsza, Jaki on jest słodki. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czy on chociaż raz nie może mnie prowokować! '''Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za beznadziejna sytuacja. Po co kazał mi ich wziąć do mojego domku!? Domek prowadzącej Domek ten to dwupiętrowa ozdobna kamienica, która znajduje się nieco dalej od domków uczestników. jest ona bardzo bogato urządzona, a wokół niej znajduje się wspaniały ogród . Mieszka tam Tori jak i Hank. A za domkiem postawiona jest małą przyczepa w której mieszka Bucky. Przedpokój Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori niechętnie wprowadziła wszystkich zawodników do środka. W pokoju panował niewielki bałagan. Tori: Więc teren jest cały dla was. Wszyscy znaleźli się już w środku i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Tori: Kto odkryje tajemniczą zagadkę tego drużyna wygra. I mamy specjalną nagrodę. Nikita: A jaką? Tori: A to już będzie niespodzianka. Ale konkretnie jeśli chodzi o zadanie. Cilia została otruta przez kogoś w tym obozie za pomocą tej maseczki! Pokazała ima maseczkę umazaną jakąś mazią. Noel lekko się zdenerwował a Marcus miał lekki uśmieszek. Tori: Możecie dobrać się w grupki. Ari rzuciła się Richardowi na szyję i zaczęła go dusić. Tori: Ale koniecznie z tych samych drużyn! Ari: Bu! Nie chcę chodzić z kimś kto ma w kąciku pryszcze albo ma metalowy pasek z kawałkami szura na zębach. Georgia:'Ej ja nie jem... już szczurów. ''Dotknęła i zaczęła sprawdzać. '''Noel: A ja nie mam pryszczy. Odwrócił się, żeby szybko je wycisnąć. Tori: To takie smutne. Davis: Nie dla mnie. Odruchowo Ari coś wyjęła z tylnej kieszeni i psiknęła mu tym w twarz. Noel: A ze mną pójdziesz? Spojrzała na niego nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Ari: Boję się, że mnie dotkniesz to psiknę ci tym w twarz! Psiknęła również Noelowi w twarz. Davis: Ja pieprzę .. Co to jest! Psiknęła im jeszcze raz a oni padli na ziemię i zaczęli się drapać i tarzać z bólu. Noel: '''Co to jest ! '''Ari: Spray na owady ze wsypanym pieprzem dla aromatu. Davis: NAH! Rzucał się aż w końcu został wykopany do łazienki. Tori:'Więc... no powodzenia w szukaniu. Dlaczego musicie mi syfić mi w domku!? ''Usiadła na kanapie i patrzyła się trochę przerażona i opuściła głowę. Jednak ciągle jej wzrok tkwił na Richardzie.Wszyscy się rozbiegli w różne strony. Nikita poszła z Johnem na piętro. Marcus do piwnicy, Cassie do kuchni, Georgia zabrała Ari do salonu a Davis i Noel pobiegli i zamknęli się w łazience. Łazienka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Przerażony Davis wpadł do łazienki i zaczął się obmywać wodą. '''Davis: Ugh... makabra jakaś. Włączył kran i puścił sobie wodę. Davis: Zapłaci mi za to. Zanurzył w nim głowę. Dostał jednak poparzenia ponieważ była za gorąca. Davis: AAA! Zaczął się tłuc po łazience. Zwalił kilka szamponów i rozerwał zasłonę do prysznica. Davis : Co to za miejsce... jakaś sala tortur normalnie! Zanurzył głowę w toalecie w westchnął. Po chwili wyjął dławiąc się wodą. Davis: Ku.. Noel:'Ogarnij się! ''Próbował odkaszlnąć. Wodę z gardła. A Noel zwymiotował do kranu. 'Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Co to za jakiś chory dzień. Nie dość, że ta idiotka mi dała z liścia i stroi focha to na dodatek druga potraktowała mnie jak karalucha. Oj nie podaruję tym dwóm dziewuchom. HAHAHA. Piwnica Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tymczasem po tym jak Marcus otworzył klapkę do piwnicy zszedł tam po schodach. '''Marcus: Hmm całkiem milutkie miejsce. Dotknął jakiegoś mebla i zakaszlał od kurzu. Marcus: Mogliby posprzątać. Rozmachiwał go i zapalił lampę. Marcus: Hmm więc można poszukać. Przyjrzał się starym meblom w których było wiele dziur. Marcus: Szczury takie jak on zawsze zostawiają dowody w piwnicy. Podszedł i zaczął szukać. Tuż za nim zeszła Cassie. Przebiegła sprytnie i schowała się za dużą szafą. Marcus: Interesujące. Podszedł do biurka i zaczął spoglądać w papiery. Marcus: Interesujące... Cassie zbliża się po cichaczu coraz bardziej. Marcus: Haha... dobre! Ma właśnie chwycić za Marcusa , ale ten się obraca i ją straszy. Marcus: Bu! Dziewczyna odskoczyła i wpadła na kartony. Cassie:'''Dobrze się czujesz?! '''Marcus: To ty od tyłu się rzucasz. Lubisz to co nie? Cassie: Osz ty. Wzięła coś z kartonu i rzuciła w niego a on dostał w brzuch i się skulił. Marcus: Mój brzuch... Padł i się skulił. Cassie: Nie żartuj. Wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu a on się ciągle nie podnosił. Cassie: Marcus? Podeszła i chwyciła go i szarpała. Cassie:'Przestań! ''Puściła go a on znowu opadł na ziemię. '''Cassie: Udawać? Marcus? Objęła go i zrobiło się jej przykro. Ten nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu i wybuchnął głośno. Marcus: Jaka ty kochana. HAHAHA! Nagle jej oczy zapłonęły. Zaczęła go dusić. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdyby nie to, że nas kręcą dawno urżnęłabym mu kark. Jeszcze specjalnie przygotowałabym rękawice. Modne i zabójcze na węże! Marcus: Przestaniesz... Brakuje mi tlenu... Cassie: Ja tak okazuje sympatię do ciebie. Zaczęła go dusić mocniej. Marcus: Powiesz czego w końcu... chcesz... nim stracę żebra. Dziwo puściła go z objęć i odetchnął z ulgą. Marcus: '''Dzięki. Czyś ty oszalała! '''Cassie: Ja nie jestem szalona, tylko przezorna. Marcus: Chciałaś mnie udusić!? Pozwól mi wygrać. Cassie: O nie ! Za dużo już wygrywałeś dla nas, czas by to raz była moja zasługa! Wstała i z determinacją zaczęła przeszukiwać skrytki. Marcus: O to ci tylko chodziło .. A proszę, znajdę sobie inne miejsce . Uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na okno i postanowił przez nie uciec. Cassie: Czekaj! Obróciła się i chciała za nim iść, ale szafa niespodziewanie otworzyła się . metalowa rurka na której wisiały ubrania załamała drewno i spadła na dziewczynę wraz z wieloma dziwnymi strojami. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Na pewni nie przyszła po to. Miała inny cel. Sypialnia Hanka Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''John i Nikita postanowili najpierw sprawdzić sypialnię Hanka. '''John: Myślisz,że. Nikita: Tak na pewno coś znajdziemy . Wiesz jak on się żarł z Cilią i Cataliną. John: No w sumie. Zaciągnęła go do środka . Nikita:'No i chcę pobyć z tobą sama. '''John:'Ow. Zarumienił się i zaczął też szperać. '''Nikita: Mi też miło. Ale teraz zróbmy rozróbę w jego pokoju! Podbiegła do szafy i zaczęła przebierać w jego szafie. John podszedł go gablotki. John: Jak można kolekcjonować takie coś. Wyjął i zaczęło się lepić. John: Ale nawet fajnie pachnie. Wąchał to i polizał. Nikita: Wiesz co to jest ? John:'Niezbyt, ale ma smaczny. ''Podeszła i wyszeptała mu do ucha, ten tylko wybałuszył oczy. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): KOSTKI KLOZETOWE! JA LIŻĘ KOSTKI KLOZETOWE! Chłopak rzucił się na łózko liżąc pościel i próbując pozbyć się smaku. Nikita grzebała dalej aż w końcu znalazła coś ciekawego. Nikita: A to? Co to jest? Wyciągnęła fiolkę z jego gaci potem wytarła ręką o meble. Nikita: Fuj męska bielizna. John:'''Właśnie polizałem kostkę! '''Nikita: Ale on to nosi między nogami. Błe. John: To się tam nosi? Zrobiła wielkie oczy i trochę zesztywniała w bezruchu. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moja ręka cuchnie!!! Kuchnia Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Georgia postanowiła zacząć od kuchni. Zaczęła przeglądać zawartości szuflad. Georgia:'Same żelastwo. ''Za nią krążyła ciekawska Ari. '''Ari: Co porabiasz? Georgia: Grzebię w szafkach i szukam coś żeby wygrać zadanie. Ari: To możemy grzebać tutaj? Spoglądała się na talerze stojące w zlewie. Georgia: Nom możemy. Dała nam pozwolenie tak jakby. Ari: Okeej! Podeszła i wzięła rurkę. Ari: Zabawmy się! Włożyła do wody i zaczęła dmuchać robią pianę i chlapała nią po oknie. Georgia: Ale nie tak! Chlapnęła na nią i chuchała przez rurkę. Ari: Ale fajnie! Zmoknięta dziewczyna zabrała jej, a Ari miała już sięgnąć po spray. Georgia: Ymm no może... Zobacz! Wskazała na lodówkę. Georgia: Maszyna co robi lód i zimno. Ari: Lód? Ari kocha śnieg! Rzuciła się na lodówkę i ja otworzyła. Georgia odetchnęła z ulgą. Georgia: Można w spokoju poszperać. Ponownie przeszukiwała szuflady aż nagle spadło na nią trochę jedzenia . Odwróciła się i widziała jak Ari wyżera wszystko co w niej jest. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trzeba ją cały dzień pilnować czy co! Ari: Jedzonko! Wzięła puszkę z mięsem, wygryzła dziurę zębami i ręką wyjadała. Znalazła również inne smakołyki. Ale mało co z tego zostało. Georgia:'''Opanuj się! Ja nie mogę. '''Ari: Szafka z mrożonkami! Wyszarpała i zaczęła wcinać zamrożony groszek z marchewką. Georgia: Wiem ! Choć przewietrzymy się. Zabrała ją szybko na podwórko. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Oww ! Ona jest taka miła. Pozwoliła mi zjeść i teraz pobawimy się zwierzątkami. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Normalnie jakbym widziała jaskiniowca wyjadającego mamuta. Ona nie ma dna!? Za domkiem, przy piwnicy Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Przez okno wyszedł Marcus. Marcus: Mówiłem to dobry sposób by ci zniknąć. Cassie: W rzeczy samej. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pomógł jej a on ją zignorował i zaczął spoglądać we wskazówkę. Cassie: Ekhmm... Marcus: Zaraz ci dam wodę. Odsunął się dalej i spoglądał. Ona wywróciła oczami i się trochę zdenerwowała. Cassie: Dzięki za pomoc. Marcus: Nie ma sprawy. A teraz ucieknę, zanim znowu będziesz chciała mnie związać. Cassie: Osz ty! Zapadło się okno i wpadła znowu do środka. Marcus: No i jedno z głowy. Zacierał perfidnie ręce i poszedł sobie na podwórko szukać śladów. Salon Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori siedziała zniecierpliwiona. Wokół krążył Richard przeglądając rzeczy. Tori: Więc rozumiem... no. Richard: Coś mówiłaś? Przeglądał zdjęcia nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Richard: To twoje są? Ona spojrzała i wstała. Tori: Tak moje. Coś ciekawego? Richard: Nom kojarzę to miejsce. Kiedyś tam. Nagle szarpnęła go i uderzyła o szafkę. Richard: Co ty... Wypadło mu zdjęcie, które się robiło. Tori: Wiesz czego chyba chcę. Richard: Przestań albo. Przydusiła go mocniej. Tori:'No co chcesz powiedzieć. ''Chciał się wyszarpać , ale nie mógł . '''Tori: Wiem ,że jesteś nadziany. Nadziany grubą forsą. Na dodatek to ty ocaliłeś tyłem mojemu szefowi. Ale przez to cię nie polubię ty darmozjadzie. Richard: Prze... Tori: Nienawidzę takich bachorów jak ty. Richard: Dlaczego na początku nie miałaś tyle odwagi. Tori: Żem była nowicjuszką. Jednak po przemyśleniach urządzę ci małe piekiełko. Puściła go wolnego. Richard:'''Za co... '''Tori: Po co tutaj jesteś skoro masz miliony, a większość z nich dostała taka szansę. Richard: 'Ja tego tak nie... ''Chciała go złapać, zasłonił się, ale powstrzymała odruch. 'Tori:'Na ciebie nawet nie warto podnosić ręki. Richard przyglądał się ej przez dłuższą chwilę ze strachem. '''Tori: Wynoś mi się z oczu. Rzuciła w niego wazonem uderzając go i padł na ziemię. Richard:'Dla mnie to ma wartość. ''Rzuciła się znowu i tym razem go kopnęła. '''Tori: Bezduszny materialista . Robisz to dla uciechy. Twoje dni będą policzone jeśli dadzą mi tylko okazję. Zaczął się czołgać w stronę wyjścia. Korytarz na piętrze Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Uspokojony Davis ruszył na górę, żeby sprawdzić co się tam dzieje bo słyszał jakieś rzeczy spadające na ziemię. Davis: Co oni tam robią! Szedł zaciekawiony. Podszedł do otwartych drzwi i zaczął podsłuchiwać. Noel: Nie ładnie jest się zakradać. Davis:'Cicho ! Słucham ich. ''Oboje stanęli i przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. Tymczasem Hank siedział w pokoiku i rozmawiał przez komórkę. '''Hank: Więc dostarczycie mi to jutro. Oh. Zaczął bawić się włosami. Hank:'bardzo cierpiała? ''Roześmiał się głośno. 'Hank:'To nawet lepiej. Rozsiadł się wygodnie przeciągając ręce. '''Hank: Widzimy się potem. Wyłączył i w tym momencie gwałtownie zeszli i ruszyli w stronę salonu. Noel:'''Mamy go! '''Davis: Przybij pionę! Nagle z innego pokoju wyszła Nikita i John. Prawie się zderzyli, ale cofnęli się i tamci spadli w dół schodów obijając się. Nikita:'Co im odwaliło? '''John:'Nie wiem,.. ale lepiej być ostrożnym. 'Nikita:'Racja. Chłopacy podnieśli się. '''Davis: Więc to dla niego... dla tego gnojka mnie zostawiłaś! Dorwę cię ! Rzucił się w bieg po schodach, miał dorwać Johna, a ten rzucił się na niego i zaczęli się szarpać. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie musieli się bić . Ja wolałabym ,żeby to nie nastąpiło . John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ja zrobiłem. Pobiłem go jak, jak... Pedro? Czy to nim jestem? No gangster więc tak, jedna... Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Słaby nie jest. Kop jednak mu się przyda. ''Cała trójka zaczęła się szarpać i bić. A Nikita nie mogła znieść tego widoku i uciekła. Na podwórku za domkiem Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Kujonka zaciągnęła rozbrykaną Ari na zewnątr . Było to wielkie podwórko z własnym stawem , wiatrakiem i wielkim lasem rozciągającym się na kilka kilometrów. '' '''Georgia: Proszę uspokój się. Ari: Zwierzątka .. ja chcę! Zauważyła mały staw oraz szopę. W środku pływał samotny bóbr. Ari: Kotek! Podbiegła do stawu zrzucając koszulę i spodenki. Ari: Mój kiciuś! Wskoczyła i zaczęła szarpać się z bobrem. Georgia: Przynajmniej jest. Nagle zderzył się z nią uciekający Marcus. Georgia: Uważaj może! Marcus:'''Wybacz, ale uciekam przed psycholką. '''Georgia: Ty mi o psycholach nie mów i spadaj. Zepchnęła go na bok i sturlał się w stronę jeziorka. Georgia: Czekaj to nie było. Wpadł do niego. Georgia:'''Specjalnie... '''Marcus: Skąd mam być pewien? Nagle przestałą szarpać się z bobrem. Ari: Zaraz? WĄŻ! Zaczęła się rzucać, a bóbr zaatakował Marcusa. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za upokorzeni. Poszarpany przez bobra. Z góry przeglądała się ich walce po czym postanowił odejść. Georgia: Ja lepiej. Mnie tutaj nie było. Weszła do domku a oni dalej się szarpali. Rozwikłanie sprawy Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Nadszedł wieczór. Po zbadaniu sprawy przez obie drużyny zebrali się w kręgu w salonie. Ari była rozbrykana po walce i całą mokra, Georgia ubabrała się błotem, Cassie miała guza na głowie od zderzenia z szybą, Marcus miał rozszarpane ubranie od ataku bobra, Davis i John byli półprzytomni, dodatkowo John’owi leciała piana z buzi, Nikita sztywno siedziała próbując pozbyć się zapachu gaci Hanka z rąk, Tori siedziała nabzdyczona i nerwowa po zobaczeniu bałaganu. Richard siedział przerażony starając się uniknąć spojrzenia Tori. W pokoju panował półmrok. Tori: Więc udało wam się coś ustalić? Ptaki oddaję wam głos. Podała im dziwną szamańską lalkę. Marcus: Jaki to ma. Tori: Cii. John: Ale. Tori: Wstrzymać ryje! Oni mówią! Gwałtownie się odsunęli i zaniknęli. Tori: Możecie mówić. Ari:'Ja zacznę! To był bezwietrzny dzień kiedy ścigałam jelenie na polanie ! Polana byłą pokryta śniegiem! ''Wszyscy zaczęli łapać się za głowy. '''Davis: O matko... Ał... Złapał się za obolałe ramię. Ari: Cisza! Obsikała ich sprayem. Zaczęli piszczeć i uciekli znowu do łazienki. Ari: No więc gdzie ja... A! Wyjęła z kieszeni podarte kawałki zdjęcia i sypnęła. Ari: Byłam tam w stroju różowej sukienki i miałam wąsiki kota. Myślałam sobie ,że coś nagle mi wyskoczyło! I wyskoczył wielki waż i rzucałem w niego bobrem z stawu! Tori : 'Wspaniale. Tylko kto jest winowajcą... ''Była coraz bardziej nerwowa z tego powodu. 'Ari ' A winowajca. to jest bóbr! Wyjęła go zza pleców a on rzucił się na Marcusa. '''Ari: Widzisz! Nie znosi wężów. Cassie: Dobry bóbr, chcesz ciasteczko za to? Gdy skończył szarpać Cassie dała mu nagrodę. I dał się jej głaskać. Tori: A wasza wersja Szopy? Większość siedziała i czekała na ich reakcję. John: Pokaż im to. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Tori:'Zanudzicie mnie czy jak. ''Nagle Nikita wyjęła to co odkryła. 'Nikita:'To było w rzeczach Hanka. '''Tori: Hanka... O nie... Właśnie on wszedł do salonu. Nikita wstała i wskazała na niego. Nikita: On pewnie ją zatruł w zemście ! Przecież ona uprzykrzała mu życie w obozie . Cassie: To by się zgadzało. On nie dzierżył jej. Tori: Pokaż fiolkę. Wzięła i przybliżyła. Byłe jeszcze ślady trucizny w środku. Tori: Masz rację. Zupełną rację! Westchnęła i wstała. Tori : 'Gratulacje rozwikłałaś zagadkę! ''Mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. '''John: Moja kochana... Nikita:'Ty mnie wspierałeś. ''Pocałowali się a reszta westchnęła z zachwytu z wyjątkiem nieprzytomnego Marcusa. '''Tori: A was od razu zapraszam Ptaki na eliminację. Po raz kolejny. Georgia: Niech ich coś zniszczy bo przez nich znowu przegraliśmy. Ari: Ja to zrobię. Wstrząsnęła sprayem i poszła do łazienki. Cassie: Chyba im tego. Nagle znowu rozległ się krzyk chłopaków. Cassie: Zrobi jednak. Richard: Ta... Podszedł do Cassie, ale ta go odepchnęła . Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie jestem tak bezpieczny. Co ona ma na myśli? Ja nie jestem tutaj.. No może też chce wygrać. Ale są też inne powody. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Szkoda mi Johna. Ale coś na razie muszę zrobić z tą ręką. Eliminacje Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Cała czwórka siedziała na trybunach czekając aż Tori przyjdzie. Panowała wyjątkowo gęsta atmosfera. Tori: Ptaki. Zawiedliście po całości. Zostało was tak niewielu a wy jeszcze macie siły na eliminacje. Położyła tackę z żołędziami na pieńku od drzewa. Tori :'Zapraszam do głosowania. ''Wszyscy poszli w stronę budki gdzie oddawali głosy. '''Georgia: Uważaj! Davis: Sama uważaj sieroto. Georgia: Pyskaty smarkacz. Przekomarzali się, żeby wejść. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dziewczyny mnie wkurzają! Ari mnie psikała i Georgia obraża! Tak jedna z nich wyleci. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak on mnie irytuje. Aż mam ochotę wydłubać mu oko! Słusznie go traktowała. Może powinnam pomyśleć o sojuszu z nią. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Skoro ona tak mnie traktuje a ja chcę być w nią w dobrych stosunkach to musi się wynieść! Ale nie mogę. To jest trudne! Za to wiem kto! Pan prowokator bójki! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moja opowieść była niezwykle ciekawa. Zaraz co ja miałam tutaj zrobić? O karteczki! Ciekawe gdzie mój segregator się podziewa. A no tak. Tori przyniosła kartki z głosowania. Tori: Więc powiem tak. Tylko jedno z was nie dostało głosu. Noel łap żołędzia! Rzuciła im trafiając w jego oko. Noel: Uważaj z tym! Tori: Jakbym miała taki zamiar. Otarła łzę z oka. Tori: Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest Ari! Rzuca jej a ona go łapie w usta i rozgryza. Ari: Mniamciu! Noel: Jak... Psiknęła mu w twarz. Ari: Cicho! Zaczął jęczeć pod nosem i rzucił się na ziemię. Tori: Dobrze... śpieszę się więc. Ostatniego żołędzia tego wieczoru dostaje... Dramatyczna muzyka Tori: 'Na pewno... … … … … … … … Georgia! ''Rzuca jej żołędzia. '''Davis: CO! CO! COOO! KURWA CO!?!? Tori:'''To co słyszysz. Pakuj się do armaty. '''Davis: Ja odpadam! Po tym wszystkim! Wściekły wstał i podszedł do Noela. Davis: Idioto! Sprzedać towaru nawet nie umiesz. Jesteś najbardziej popier***** zawodnikiem! Wskazał na Georgię. Davis: Ty uważasz się za geniusza? Geniusza od spraw debilizmu! Taki z ciebie kozak a tylko dupę zawracasz i innym się narzucasz i tyle! Podbiegli stażyści i złapali go. Davis: A ty tępa wieśniaro z gównolandii jesteś największą z tych szajbusów. Taka głupia jesteś co ? CO !Nie tym to tylko obrażę głupich, jesteś poziom niżej! Zupełnie jak ta koza o której opowiadałaś! Pewnie w psychiatryku cię zwolnili bo doprowadziłaś personel do obłędu. '>Wepchnęli go szybko do armaty i wystrzelili po czym na niebie pojawiła się gwiazdka. Wszyscy siedzieli wryci na trybunach.'' Ari:'''Ktoś idzie podjeść skickersy które mu zabrałam? '''Georgia: Chętnie. Noel: Skuszę si . Cała trójka odeszła spokojnie do domków. Tori: No nie wiem co powiedzieć. Hank na pewno za to dostanie teraz nauczkę. biedny. Aż mi się chce płakać. Wyłącz kamerę Bucky! Pobiegła w stronę zawodników płacząc. Bucky obróciła kamerę. Bucky: Zemsta! Muahaha! Zakrztusił się i padł na ziemię. Bucky: Jak oni mogą się szyderczo śmiać. Wyłączył kamerę i pojawił się czarny ekran. Klip Specjalny Wystrzelony Davis leciał nad morzem. Davis: Co za dno! Ja odpadłem! Denerwował się i machał an wszystkie strony. Davis: Kiedy ja kur*** walnę o taflę wody! W końcu się obniżył, ale wynurzyła się macka ośmiornicy. 'Davis:'No ja pierdolę! Uderzył w mackę, która go owinęła i wciągnęła do wody. Na górze pojawiły się tylko bąbelki. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki